


One century too long

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: After Selena wakes up Viktor early you are eager to meet him as you always seen him as your lover. Once Viktor asks for you, you can't contain your happiness.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You are getting ready to join guests when you hear knock on the door. You look at your black dress once more, fix your choker incrusted with bloody red rubies and turn towards the door.  
“Enter.” You call and the door slightly opens. Erika, who you don’t really like for her ambitions, sticks her head in.  
“Viktor is asking for you.” She simply says and closes the door leaving you alone again.   
You remain standing in shock for a moment. Viktor is calling for you. He wants to see you. That’s something that you wished since the moment you heard that Selena awaked him early. To hell with Markus, you don’t care that it’s his time to rule, you missed Viktor with every fiber in your body and apparently he’s ready to see you which means only one thing – he’s ready to act.  
Yet you don’t feel nervous when you walk towards the door and exit into the hallway. You are actually smiling. Last time Viktor was awake he made you his and only his. You heard those myths that a vampire love is forever but you really don’t believe them. Still you have to agree that what you’re feeling for Viktor is stronger that you, stronger than anything. You just hope that he feels the same.  
With a smile you toss that last thought away knowing what Viktor is feeling for you. Maybe it’s not the love you are feeling, but you know he needs you. And maybe he indeed loves you, but he denies it even to himself. Maybe he’s afraid to lose you like he lost his daughter and wife. You don’t know, even when you tasted his blood so many times Viktor and you tried to avoid exchanging personal feelings. Neither of you needed that, simple passion between you two, a possibility to be together was enough for you.  
You don’t notice when you enter the room that will give you access to the Elder’s Crypt and you look for a man that should be here handling the security of the Elders, but you don’t see him anywhere and just before you start wondering what might’ve happened you noticed that the door to the Crypt is open.  
Smile appears on your lips again when you inhale and enter looking straight in front of you, seeing Viktor in a chair that actually more resembles a throne. It fits him, you smile in your mind and when you’re quite close but not too close you kneel.  
“Stan up, Y/N. I don’t need you kneeling before me. Come.” Viktor’s calm voice makes you feel warmth that you almost forgot over these past hundred years when he was absent in your life. You stand up and walk to him, stopping only few inches in front of Viktor.  
He takes a good look at you: at first your eyes, he looks at them for quite some time, then his eyes slips down on your lips, earrings you are wearing, also the choker. Finally he takes in a dress you’re wearing and your body covered with it.  
“You didn’t change, Y/N.” Viktor gives you a small smile and only with his eyes shows you to sit on his lap. You do as he wants and wrap one hand around his neck.  
“I tried not to change.” You smile to Viktor and his own smile widens.  
“You’re trying to play with me. Indeed you didn’t change.” He raises his hand and with back of his fingers Viktor strokes your cheek, watching you closely. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N. I was dreaming about you in my coffin.”  
“You’re just lying to flatter me.” You lean towards his touch and close your eyes enjoying this reunion.  
“Am I? I doubt so but maybe I am. Selene awaked me but she did it so poorly. I still have fragments of her memory scattered on my mind which is very unpleasant.” Viktor whispers against your ear when he leans and you let out a small gasp. His closeness is driving you crazy.  
Before you can do something rash that might anger Viktor you slide from his lap and turn your back on him.  
“Stop testing me, Viktor. You are tempting me and I might not resist it.” You wrap your hands around yourself and you hear Viktor standing up. He slowly approaches you from behind.   
He takes you just above your elbows and pulls you closer, making you press your back against his chest. Viktor’s hands almost instantly wraps around you: one lands on your neck and other on your lower belly.  
“Maybe I don’t want you to resist it.” He whispers into your ear, making you exhale weakly.  
“Viktor-“  
“Did you miss me?” He cuts you off while you feel his one finger sliding under your chocker and starting pulling it from your neck.  
“I did.” You respond in a whisper, leaning your head back on his shoulder. Your hands untangle and you place them both on Viktor’s lower hand.  
“Were you loyal this whole time? Loyal to me?”  
“I was, Viktor.” You respond sincerely and you gently flinch when choker snaps and falls on the floor by your feet.  
“You are not going to betray me, aren’t you?” Viktor mutters against your ear, then his lips slides down on your neck, making pleasant tingles go down your spine in anticipation.  
“No, Viktor. Never.” You raise one hand and place it on the back of his head, pushing him forward oh so gently.  
“Good.” His breath on your skin makes you shiver and just a moment after you feel Viktor’s fangs sinking down into your flesh.  
You gasp softly and grab onto his hair while you feel him feasting on your blood. You moan again when you feel how his hands start wandering on your body. You missed these feelings, you missed him with your whole body and mind. You don’t know how much time passes but when you’re about to start weaken Viktor pulls back and turns your face to him. You see your own blood glistening on his lips and you swallow hardly.  
“I am glad you didn’t forget who you belong to, Y/N. Remember – you are mine and mine only.” Viktor glances down at your lips and kisses you passionately because his hunger is satisfied. But that was not the hunger only, he made sure that you’re not lying through your blood.  
You respond to his kiss eagerly, not wanting this moment to end, but soon Viktor pulls back and smiles.  
“Come. I have something else in mind.” With pad of his thumb he wipes blood from your lower lip and licks two drops that remained on your neck where little fang wounds just were.  
“And what is that?” You ask with a smirk and Viktor raises his eyes to you with a grin.  
“You will see soon enough.”


	2. II

You feel unpleasant absence when Viktor’s hands leave your body and he steps back, sitting back in his stone throne. You turn, eyeing him, trying to understand what he needs from you, but when he waves his finger it becomes pretty obvious. You lick last taste of your blood from your lips and approach him. While looking straight into his eyes you climb and straddle him after you raise your dress high enough.  
“Did you think of me while I was asleep?” Viktor asks and his hands lands on your thighs. His thumb draws couple of circles on your skin before it starts stroking from the knee right to the hem of your panties and back again.  
“Every day.” You wrap your hands around his neck and smile appears on Viktor’s lips.  
“Such a pleasant knowledge. Almost a gift.” He admits and it pleases you.  
“Then can I call you my early gift, Viktor?” You ask in quite a teasing voice making him laugh. His laugh goes down your spine in a shiver and you slide closer, letting your lower belly press against his.  
“I don’t mind this but only between us, Y/N. You know that such talk should remain in bedroom.” Viktor’s hands are still sliding on your thighs but for you it’s not enough anymore. Yet you remain still, not wanting to rush him or make him angry. Viktor is easy to anger and that’s probably the biggest tease in your relationship.  
“But we’re not in bedroom.” You smile and Viktor looks at you frozen for a moment, then laughs again.  
“Indeed you are right. But since we are all alone let’s call it our bedroom for now. After all, I slept here for years and years. This Crypt became my bedroom of sort.” Finally one hand leaves your thigh and sneaks behind you finding the zipper of your dress and pulling it down slowly. Viktor never rushes. But that’s only because you have centuries before you. There is no need to rush.  
“I bet you were lonely down there.” You gently cup his jaw with one palm and Viktor smiles revealing his long fangs. He always had the longest fangs you ever saw and at the thought of them sinking back into your skin makes you shiver one more.  
“I was. But I knew that you will be waiting for me.” Finally the zip is down and you feel how embrace of your dress loosens up, then it slides down pooling around your waist, exposing your naked breasts.  
“And indeed I was.” You smile and close your eyes breaking the eye contact, letting Viktor devour your nakedness with his look. A moment passes and you finally feel Viktor raising his hands, then cupping both your breasts. He’s a little bit harsh but it’s the way you like him. You grab onto Viktor’s shoulders and lean back, letting him have a better angle. You sharply inhale through your teeth when you feel his thumbs brushing against your nipples that instantly react to his touch.  
“So sensitive. I like that about you, Y/N.” Viktor says in a low voice and one of his hands slides on your lower back, then pushes you against his chest. You open your eyes and look at him.  
“Vikto-“ You start but he shuts you up with a kiss. You don’t fight it, you want it and you need it like you need blood to survive.  
Slowly you touch his lips with a tip of your tongue and he lets you in, letting you explore his mouth and stop for a little while on his fangs. You feel his desire to bite down, but he doesn’t and you smile against his lips. Suddenly Viktor’s hand shoots up and grabs your jaw, making you look at him.  
“Don’t tease me, Y/N. I’m still very hungry and you might regret it.” Viktor whispers in a hushed voice, his eyes scanning your face and stopping on your lips. He doesn’t give you time to respond and kisses you again like he wants to devour you whole and it makes you feel the heat of need.  
Your hands slides down his chest and under his belt pulling out his hardness meant only for you.  
“Are you so eager to finish this?” Viktor whispers and you smile.  
“I am eager to start this.” You respond and raise just enough to push your panties aside, then you sink down slowly, so slowly that even Viktor’s eyes lights up with impatience. He grabs your hips and starts moving you, drawing loud moans from you every time he lets you sink back.  
You dig your fingers into his shoulder, breaking the leather cloak and wounding Viktor’s skin but he doesn’t mind it. When you lean your head back you feel his lips on your neck, kissing and tasting. With a tip of his tongue he starts searching for something on your skin and you know exactly what that is.  
“You are so beautiful.” He whispers making your head spin and you increase your speed, wanting more and more than you have right this moment. “And all mine.” You hear just before he sinks his fangs into your skin, this time painfully and you gasp, but smile because after pain a wave of pleasure washes over your body. Ecstasy that you begin to feel with his every draw of your blood is something that you never felt like when you were mortal. This pleasure is beyond humans and you have it all.  
Slowly you start to feel lightheaded. Viktor didn’t lie – he’s indeed hungry but you gladly will sacrifice last drop of your blood for him if you can die in his embrace like this. You cry out when Viktor pulls his fangs out of your flesh and you open your eyes, seeing how life that your blood carried to him lights up his eyes. With an unusual rush and desire he kisses you letting you taste your blood in his mouth but you feel something different until moments later it hits you – what you taste is Viktor’s blood too. He bit his tongue and now he’s returning what he took from you. Memories flashes in your head and many of them are about you.  
You break the kiss and toss your head back then dig your nails deeper into Viktor’s shoulders when you start feeling your finish line approaching. Viktor’s hands firmly grab onto your thighs and help you until it finally hits you – the bliss. You cry out and your voice echoes in the empty Crypt, followed by Viktor’s satisfied grunts when he leans back in his stone throne and lets you ride him out.  
Finally you stop and collapse on his chest, panting heavily and trying to grasp on that lingering pleasure before it starts fading. Viktor raises your face to him by your chin and smiles.  
“Come on, we have some vampires to rule.” He smiles and you sense something dark in that grin.  
“Sure.” You smile and let him kiss you again.


End file.
